Offsprings
Offsprings is a Sketch This! sketch about the offspring of movie characters. It was similar to Monster High, Ever After High, and Descendants. Summary Misadventures of a group of kids who are the offspring of various movie characters. Characters Main Sigrid.png|Sigrid Avery Freeling-Torrance.png|Avery Freeling-Torrance Phoebe Skellington.png|Phoebe Skellington Deana Downs.png|Deana Downs Erica Draven.png|Erica Draven Finona Sanderson.png|Finona Sanderson Marlowe Mason-Mantle.png|Marlowe Mason-Mantle Sue Talbot.png|Sue Talbot Kendra.png|Kendra Edna West-Morrison.png|Edna West-Morrison Shauna.png|Shauna Mary Chroner.png|Mary Chroner Winona.png|Winona Willow Randall.png|Willow Randall Patricia Bateman-Tramell.png|Patricia Bateman-Tramell Lily Bates.png|Lily Bates *Sigrid (voiced by TBA), daughter of Eli and Oskar. She is a Swedish-American vampire who drinks blood like Kendra does. Her mother is a vampire while Sigrid is a dhampir like Kendra. *Avery Freeling-Torrance (voiced by TBA), daughter of Danny Torrance and Carol Anne Freeling. She can see ghosts and is frightened that everyone thought she was creepy and crazy. She reads books about the supernatural, her very own fetish and is a homage of Tina Belcher. *Phoebe Skellington (voiced by TBA), daughter of Jack and Sally Skellington. A girl who loves Halloween and spends the whole math class drawing ghosts in her notebook. *Deana Downs (voiced by TBA), daughter of David and Nancy Downs. She is a half-vampire and a half-witch with magical powers. She is a homage of Raven from Teen Titans. *Erica Draven (voiced by TBA), daughter of Eric Draven and Selene. She is a vampire girl whose stepfather, Eric died and resurrected from the grave. *Finona Sanderson (voiced by TBA), daughter of Winifred Sanderson and Freddy Krueger. A witch who has the power to go inside people's dreams. *Marlowe Mason-Mantle (voiced by TBA), daughter of Mary Mason and two uncles, Elliot and Beverly Mantle. Her mother is a butcher. *Sue Talbot (voiced by TBA), daughter of Lawrence Talbot and Brigitte Fitzgerald. A normal girl who happens to be a werewolf. Everytime she sees a full moon like Willow does, she turns into a werewolf. She seems to be very kind to people. *Kendra (voiced by TBA), daughter of Owen and Abby. She is a vampire like Sigrid. She is shy and sweet, but drinks blood of victims. *Edna West-Morrison (voiced by TBA), daughter of Herbert West and Evelyn Morrison. Her father was good at resurrecting people from the dead, until it was revealed that Evelyn is her stepsister. *Shauna Jayla Riley (voiced by TBA), daughter of Shaun James Riley and Emily. She is a zombie like Edna and Winona. After getting killed in a car crash, she is raised by Emily, who is also a zombie. *Mary Chroner (voiced by TBA), daughter of Mara and Isaac Chroner. She is a creepy girl who is a homage of Wednesday Addams, Lenore the Cute Little Dead Girl and Mandy. She never plays nice, smiles evilly and forces everyone to do her bidding. *Winona (voiced by TBA), daughter of Wichita and R. She is a human zombie hunter who befriends friendly zombies. *Willow Randall (voiced by TBA), daughter of Will Randall and Ginger Fitzgerald. A werewolf girl who happens to be a friend of Sue. *Patricia Bateman-Tramell (voiced by Grey DeLisle), daughter of Patrick Bateman and Catherine Tramell. She is a psychopath who kills people like her parents and her friend, Lily Bates. *Lily Bates (voiced by TBA), daughter of Lizzie Borden and Norman Bates. She is a sweet-natured yet insane youn girl who is a friend of Patricia. Everytime someone does very bad things to her, she might act like a psychopath and kill her victims. Minor *Kyle George (voiced by TBA), a spoiled rich son of Regina George. He is mean towards fellow friends and also, the alpha of Steven Spielberg High. *Mike Montgomery (voiced by TBA) is the son of Madison Montgomery. He is part of the boys coven. *Zayn Benson (voiced by TBA) is the twin brother of Zara and son of Zoe Benson. He likes to read. *Zara Benson (voiced by TBA) is the twin sister of Zayn and daughter of Zoe Benson. *Deborah (voiced by TBA), daughter of Dibs. She is Kyle's ex-girlfriend and a ditzy coward. *Stella Todd (voiced by TBA), daughter of Sweeney Todd. She is a hairdresser as her own job. *Edwina Scissorhands (voiced by TBA) is the daughter of Edward Scissorhands. *Lisa de Lioncourt (voiced by TBA) is the daughter of Lestat de Lioncourt. *Charles Crittenden (voiced by TBA) is a former college student and drama teacher. He is a former student of Steven Spielberg High and the son of Carrigan Crittenden before she died. List of episodes Trivia *It was similar to Monster High, Ever After High, and Descendants. Category:Princess Dynasti's Ideas Category:Dynasti the Radicles Fangirl's Ideas Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:Animation Category:Characters